


Under My Thrall

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Dancing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: College Halloween party? Hmm, interesting....Nero may be the one dressed as a vampire, but he could feel himself fall under the thrall of the Egyptian God, V.And he's not the only one.





	Under My Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this amazing fanart of sun god V -
> 
> https://heaven-on-a-landslide.tumblr.com/post/185440700814/gaaebolg-0607-crimson-dawn-a-study-of-dmc5
> 
> And I pretty much just wanted to dress the boys up and make them have a good time ;)
> 
> Happy Halloween.

Nero saw the fliers up all around campus, loudly and colourfully proclaiming this year's event would be 'The Best Halloween Event Ever! - come in costume and win great prizes.'

He hadn't been particularly interested in the event before, frankly finding all the hype to be an overblown gimmicky holiday for the shops to abuse; and honestly, he still wasn't really all that interested now either. It was just....in the picture on the flier, one of the people were dressed in a bit of a risque costume, and Nero couldn't stop his mind from wandering to what V might look dressed like that.

Nero could feel the drool start to pool in his mouth at the very thought, his mind trying to calculate the odds of successfully convincing V to not only attend the event, but to wear a costume. He wondered if there was something that he might be able to bribe the other man with; Nero wouldn't have been above blackmail, but V had much more dirt on him than he would ever manage to collect on the other man, so that was definitely out of the question.

In the end, Nero decided that he would just ask outright. It couldn't hurt, and well, the worst V could do was so no right? He grabbed one of the leaflets that were being handed out, and started to walk determinedly towards their dorm room. V looked startled as Nero burst through the door, scrambling to catch it before it slammed into the wall. He stared warily at Nero as he bounced his way towards him, clutching his book closely to his chest like a shield.

“Hey V.” Nero began, fingers worrying at the edge of the leaflet.

Oh. Oh no. That was Nero's 'I want to ask you to do something that you're probably not going to like' voice. V knew that voice; knew that he couldn't say no to Nero – not that Nero had managed to work that out, thank all the Gods – and he knew he was screwed.

He made a vague humming sound in the back of his throat, mentally preparing himself for Nero's request.

“I...Halloween is coming soon, and I assume you've probably seen these up around campus too?” Nero thrust the paper towards V, the other man jerking his head to the side to avoid being hit in the face. “Oops, sorry.” Nero looked at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

V silently patted Nero on the hand, taking the flier and glancing over it quickly.

_ **The Best Halloween Event Ever!** _

_Come celebrate with us in this spooky event._

_We'll dance 'til we drop and raise the roof on the house of the dead!_

_Come in costume and win great prizes._

_Voting for the best dressed male and female will be announced at the end of the night._

_Date – October 31st (When else could it possibly be?)_

_Time – 8 til Laaaaate!_

_Note – No alcohol is allowed at the event (though no one's going to squeal if the punch gets spiked ;)_

V looked back up at Nero, and into his hopeful eyes. He sighed heavily, watching as Nero deflated slightly, a look of disappointment crossing his face.

“I thought these things didn't normally catch your interest?” V mused, wondering just what it was about this event that had piqued Nero's interest.

“They don't.” Nero replied. “But, well it's our last year here and I thought it would be fun to go and to dress up.”

“You...you want to dress up too?” V asked incredulously.

He had assumed that Nero had merely wanted to attend. But to find out that the other man also wanted them to dress up?! V mentally groaned, wondering just what he was getting himself into.

“Yes?” Nero answered hesitantly. Oh no. V sounded incredibly reluctant, and Nero didn't want to push him if he really didn't want to dress up, or even go for that matter. V really wasn't one for social events after all, preferring to stay in and have private time with Nero instead.

He was gearing himself up to wave off everything, when V sighed tiredly.

“I guess we can make time to slip out and hire costumes later this week then.”

Nero did a double take as the words sank into his brain. Hire costumes? V was agreeing to go! Nero leapt up, gathering the other man into his arms, much to his amusement, and spinning him around.

“Thanks V! You won't regret this, I promise!” Nero practically danced out of the room.

V sat back down, still in mild shock, and wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

It was a few days later that they finally found time to go to the costume shop. Nero was excitedly looking down all of the aisles trying to find something for himself, but also trying to find something that V might be willing to wear. As much as he'd like to see him in a sexy nurse outfit – cough, not a pervert, cough – he was almost one hundred percent sure that the other man would not go for that. Plus Nero also wasn't too sure if he wanted to share to sight of that with anyone else.

In the end, V had ended up disappearing for a little bit; reappearing with flushed cheeks and his purchase already bagged up and hidden from Nero's view. When he'd asked what V had decided on, V merely shook his head, his flush deepening. Nero desperately wanted to know what was in the bag, but the way V clutched it to his chest, Nero had a feeling that he wouldn't let him see it until it was time to leave for the event. This just excited Nero even further, and he dived back into the store to find something for himself.

Since they had left their shopping a bit late, Nero found that he didn't have too much of a selection of outfits that were in his size to choose from. He was mildly disappointed, though he ended up settling upon a vampire inspired costume. At least he could use it as an excuse to bite and suck at V's neck all night, not that Nero generally needed an excuse to try.

V had wanted to stop at a few other shops on the way home, and instead of asking Nero to wait for him, he had sent him on ahead. Nero had tried to insist that he stay and keep V company, but the other man had all but shooed him away, making Nero curious as to what he was buying. With a shrug of his shoulders, Nero had leant down for a kiss, sneakily asking if V wanted him to take his bag home. He would be able to have a peek inside if that was the case, but the unimpressed look that V shot him, he knew exactly what Nero had been planning. Plan foiled, Nero headed home on his own.

V returned over an hour later, clutching yet more bags to his chest, the blank paper coverings giving Nero no clue as to what was contained within. By this point, Nero was almost bursting with curiosity, and he could only be thankful that the event was less than two days away. He wasn't sure that he could hold on much longer than that before bursting.

It was the night of the party, and Nero was full of excitement and nervousness. He had changed into his own costume earlier, and then been kicked out of the bedroom by a smirking V, the other man obviously knowing just how much Nero wanted to get a look at his outfit. For now though, he paced impatiently around the lounge, tugging at his cape and running his tongue over the fake fangs that he had on.

V had laughed himself nearly to tears the first time Nero tried them on, his voice sounding like an eight year old who had lost their front teeth; all his words coming out whistling or lisped. A lot of embarrassing practice later, and Nero had finally managed to work out how to speak normally, not wanting to be teased by all of their other friends. At least V would let him live it down in this lifetime, their other friends, not so much.

The door to their bedroom creaked open, and Nero turned eagerly to see just what V was dressed as. His mouth fell open, saliva drying up in his mouth, as he took in the vision that was V.

V was dressed as an Egyptian God, if Nero had to guess. A short maroon skirt was wrapped around his hips, gold and black fabric draped from his right shoulder to gather at the side of his hip on the left. A thick golden choker was clasped around his neck, the collar falling to cover his collarbones, no other covering over his bare chest. Sandals covered his dainty feet, the material reaching his shins in ornate winged patterns, jewellery in the shape of snakes wrapped around his arms and legs. Gold and blue bracers, covered V's forearms, a thicker band of gold wrapped around his bicep.

Two bands encircled V's left thigh, looking almost like a garter belt to Nero's stuttering brain, golden rings resting heavily upon each of his long fingers. V had even applied make up to complete his look; blue eye shadow and dark Kohl was smudged around his eyes, little wings of eye-liner accentuating everything. As V turned, Nero could see the light reflect off of the tiny golden stud along the left side of his nose. Golden dust was brushed over his skin, and even V's nails were painted black, Nero noticed, starting to become light headed with lust.

“So...” V asked. “What do you think?”

He struck a pose for Nero, almost sending the poor man into a lust filled delusion, robbing his words for him and leaving him sputtering out nonsense.

“That good huh?” V smirked over at Nero who nodded vehemently.

Nero wasn't sure that this was such a good idea anymore. He didn't want other people to see V dressed like this, didn't want them to ogle him as he knew that they would, as they would have to be blind not to appreciate the sight before them. But Nero also knew that V would probably be pretty peeved if he tried to back out now, and decided he'd just have to suck it up. Popping a couple of blood capsules into his mouth for effect, the pair headed out and made their way to the event.

The arrived at the hall where the event was, wolf whistles and cat calls following in their wake. The photographer at the entrance nearly dropped his camera when he caught sight of V, and Nero had to restrain himself when he noticed the man trying to slip his number to his boyfriend. A growl of warning to the other man, and a possessive arm wrapped around V's waist, soon sent him scrambling back to his place at the photo booth.

From all of the stares that they were receiving, Nero had a feeling that V would be winning the best dressed male prize hands down. He wasn't even sure if he would win it because he _was_ the best dressed male, or because everyone just wanted to check him out as he was pulled up on stage to be presented with his prize.

Jealously, Nero had shielded V away from the probing eyes, body standing before him protectively. V had known what he was doing, but merely laughed at Nero. His eyes scanned the hall, taking in the costumes that others wore, and marvelling at the creativeness.

“Oh!” V exclaimed in shock as someone passed behind him, hand creeping up the back of his leg.

Nero barred his teeth at the offender, the blood from the capsules still staining his fangs, lending Nero a terrifying expression. The other quickly uttered a hasty apology, turning and disappearing back into the crowd. It took Nero quite a while to relax again, helped along by the, most likely spiked, punch. V seemed to have actually been enjoying himself also, and Nero had managed to coax him out onto the dance floor.

Their hearts pulsed in time with the music, Nero's blood running hot as his eyes followed the sway of V's hips. The tingle of little gold ornaments hanging from V's outfit, chiming in time with his movements. After one too many people had tried to grope at V's rear, Nero felt that the best way to prevent further assaults upon V, was to cover the area himself with his own hands. V didn't seem to have any complaints, if the moan he let loose was anything to go by.

Nero drew V closer to his body, using the hold he had on his behind to pull him closer and hold him there. The space between their bodies disappeared, the movements of their dancing causing their bodies to rub sensuously against one another. V's sheathed arms crept up Nero's chest, tugging at his high collar, black painted nails scratching lightly through his tousled white hair. A tug at the locks, and Nero followed the pull, leaning down to capture those lightly glossed lips.

V's tongue darted out, playfully lapping at Nero's lips, pushing deeper into his mouth when he was granted eager access. Their kiss heated up quickly, bodies pressing together hotly, the jangles of V's outfit ringing loudly in their ears. Nero's hand started to creep up the back of V's skirt, lifting the material higher, a light swat reminding him not to venture higher. Nero groaned at the reminder, clutching at the fabric in his hands unconsciously.

V turned within Nero's hold then, pressing himself against his chest, arms raised to stroke along the Nero's neck. With a groan, Nero ran his hands down the exposed skin of V's chest, eyes raising to take in the jealous and lustful stares of those around him. Barring his fanged teeth at their observers, Nero swept his cape around to cover V, hiding his body from view. V laughed darkly, running his nose teasingly along the line of Nero's jaw.

With all of V's teasing, Nero was honestly surprised that he managed to hold back from dragging him from the event for as long as he had. In fact it was almost time for the announcement for the best dressed male and female, when Nero finally cracked and yanked his laughing lover back to their room. As V was announced as the best dressed male, expectant faces hopefully waiting for him to mount the stage to accept his reward, his costume was half strewn across the floor of his room.

Nero had V pressed up against the back of their dorm room door, fangs scraping teasingly over V's sensitive neck; his costume collar having been pulled off as soon as they stepped into the room. He used his elongated incisors to nip at the flesh before him, digging them in lightly to leave pressure marks behind. V moaned, tilting his head to the side, clutching at Nero's hair in pleasure.

Pulling back slightly, Nero used his tongue to push the fangs from his mouth, spitting them out to the side before turning to meet V's moue of disgust.

“Charming.” V drawled, sarcastically.

Nero grinned at him unrepentantly, his teeth glinting before they returned to biting at V's neck. His hands tugged at the sash V wore, pulling it from his body and letting it drop to the ground at their feet. His hands once more ran up the back of V's legs, this time managing to cup V's ass in his hands, a groan leaving his mouth as he realised what V was wearing underneath. Nero's fingers slipped beneath the silky cloth of V's underwear, sinking into the muscled flesh teasingly.

V raised his leg to wrap around Nero's waist, urging the other man to explore further, and moaning in loss as Nero reluctantly pulled his hand away. Nero pressed V harder into the door, watching as V's tongue darted out to wet his glossed lips, before lifting his other leg to also wrap around his waist; pulling back and carrying him to the bedroom. On the way, he captured V's glossy lips with his own, devouring the other man, even as they tripped and stumbled towards their room.

V let out a little 'oomph' as his back landed on the bed, Nero's body crawling forwards hastily to cover his own. He started to tug off the ornaments that decorated his body, but Nero was quick to stop him.

“No, leave them on please?”

V rose a brow in question, but ended up acquiescing regardless. He lay back as Nero's hands reached forwards, slowly unwrapping the skirt from his hips, tugging down his underwear and leaving him exposed to Nero's hungry gaze. V reached up then, pulling and tugging and Nero's own clothes, buttons going flying in his eagerness to remove the fabric. His task was made all the harder, when Nero captured his lips again, unable to resist their allure, lapping and sucking at the plump flesh.

Nero groaned as V managed to unzip his pants, hand sneaking past his boxers to wrap ringed fingers around his swollen length. He pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily against V's neck, tongue darting out to lap at the sweat beading there. V moaned, head lolling to the side to offer more space, hands running over Nero's exposed skin.

Quickly shucking the rest of his clothes on the ground, Nero descended upon V once more, teeth burying themselves into the pronounced collarbone before him. He sucked the blood to the surface, nose buried in V's neck, pulling both his taste and smell within himself. V parted his golden brushed legs, pulling Nero to lie between them, encouraging him to thrust against his own hardness.

Moisture beaded upon the heads of their arousals, helping them slide slickly against one another. They started out slowly, the pleasure mounting; until they were moving frantically against each other, panting into the space between their mouths.

Nero reached out blindly, searching for their lube, a little sound of triumph escaping him as his fingers wrapped around the well used bottle. He coated his fingers in the slick substance, reaching down to press them teasingly against V's opening, pulling them back slightly as V tried to push against them.

V whined lowly, eyes blow wide with lust and his green eyes swallowed almost entirely by his pupils. Nero swallowed thickly, the urge to tease and torment V falling away as he watched his lover pant below him. Instead he pushed the first finger in, watching as V threw his head back, eyes slamming closed, mouth opening in a wordless gasp of pleasure. He watched the pinch that crossed V's face as he inserted the second then the third fingers, slowly down slightly until ecstasy once more returned to V's face.

Slowly withdrawing his fingers, Nero groaned as V's body tightened around them as though begging them not to go. He looked into V's eyes as he coated himself, lining himself up and pushing in, inch by inch slowly; tortuously.

V would have demanded that Nero move faster, harder; but his breath had been punched out of him by the immense pleasure he was feeling, body tightening involuntarily around Nero's pulsating length. It felt like hours later that Nero finally bottomed out, pressed tightly against V's ass, though it had only taken minutes. V kept moving his hips in tiny impatiently thrusts, the jingling of his ornaments driving Nero mad.

Without warning, Nero drew back almost all of the way; loving how V clutched at his shoulders in desperation, before he slammed back in. Their cries rang out together, neither man sparing a thought for their poor neighbours. The bed rocked with them, the sounds of skin against skin, jangling metal and their panted breaths the only sounds in the room.

V wrapped his legs around Nero's waist, pulling the other man into his body further, wanting to pull him deeper; the cool metal of the snakes coiled around V's legs, pressed against his sides, sending shivers of arousal up Nero's spine. Nero stared down into V's enraptured face, noticing that his make up had run, leaving dark smudges around his eyes, making him looking even more shadowed; his lip gloss smeared around his mouth. Reaching out a shaking hand, Nero used his thumb to further smudge the gloss over V's cheek before leaning forwards to swallow the sounds V made.

V moaned as Nero leant forwards, his body pressing against his length, providing much needed friction. It wasn't enough though, and he squeezed his hand between their bodies, trembling fingers wrapping around himself, stroking in time with Nero's thrusts. Nero's mouth tore from his own, his breathing becoming more erratic, his thrusts harsher as he drew closer to climax. V sped up the movements of his own hand, body strung tight as he hovered on the verge of orgasm.

With a final shout, Nero bit down harshly upon V's neck, teeth managing to break the skin, and came deeply within V. The feeling of warmth filling him, sent V over the edge also, his body milking Nero of every last drop of come, a yell of pain and pleasure escaping him at the bite.

Nero collapsed upon V's panting body, face buried in V's hair, the other man's scent – honey, leather and sweat – surrounding him. It took him a few minutes to finally pull back slightly, a surge of shame washing over him as he took notice of the lightly bleeding bite he had left upon V's neck. He pulled out of V carefully, wincing as he hissed slightly in discomfort, before hurrying to gather together some things to clean the wound.

V lay in the bed languidly, tiredly reaching up to his neck, and hissing in surprise as he touched the mark Nero had left. He pulled his hand away, slightly surprised to see the red tinge to his finger tips, a little smirk appearing on his face as Nero rushed back into the room.

V sat quietly as Nero cleaned and dressed the bite, laying a band-aid over it carefully. Nero looked up at V with guilty eyes, only now taking note of V's smirk. He shot a questioning look towards his boyfriend, relaxing slightly at V's tinkling laughter.

“Well, it is to be expected,” V drawled. “You are a vampire after all.”

Nero snorted out a laugh, glad that V wasn't angry or upset with him, but shaking his head at the terrible joke. He held out his hand, helping V to his feet, and pulling the other towards the bathroom. He had to stifle his laugh when V shrieked at his black rimmed eyes and gloss smeared cheeks and chin, quickly turning to start the shower when he turned to glare suspiciously at him.

They didn't take too long to clean up, exhaustion pulling at them both, and it wasn't long before they slipped back into the bed thankfully. They curled up beneath the covers together, V resting his head against Nero's chest.

“Happy Halloween V.”

“Happy Halloween Nero.” V mumbled sleepily. “Let's go out tomorrow and buy up all of the discount chocolate ok?”

Nero laughed quietly, humming in agreement as sleep stole over them both. Just before he fell asleep, a thought passed through Nero's tired mind.

_'I wonder who won the best dressed competition?'_


End file.
